narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EagleWizard08
Page Deletion Your Page lacked many things and included many improper things. First off, it was a shoddy Paint Re-Do of a Sharingan. Second, It lacked any information whatsoever. Finally, you included in the article itself a small message that should have had it's place it a separate header. --Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 14:55, August 2, 2011 (UTC) : I don't have the time to teach you. Just look at other's articles and build off of that. It's not that hard, being new to this means nothing.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 14:37, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Go for it--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 23:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : Please sign your posts with four ~ also Possible Teamwork Turns out your new here as well I guess, Im newer but I would gladly do some storylines with you... like crossplay (where your characters and my characters meet) Hey, its all in the title.. --JDUDE 23:51, August 3, 2011 (UTC) can i bring someone else in? Aight awesome i have a friend that might be in on it... if shes allowed... anyway... heres some of my work before the crossplay happens, you can edit it, just dont approach my guy, you could have meanwhile or something like that, alright anyway Hakami Shidashi, The Beginning --JDUDE 04:37, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Do NOT If a page has a damn property tag.... DO NOT edit!--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 06:53, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Regarding the wind techniques If you can successfully bring that character's article up to the code I'll consider letting your character used these techniques. This means I would like to see a completed infobox along with the proper heading divisions being used. Once you have done as such, with little to no errors, contact me once again and I'll see what I can do. Good luck and I hope to hear from you soon. --Kazeyo 18:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I believe if you put at the top of the page it will link it. --Kazeyo 19:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) As for the image, when you are editing your infobox just type the image name in the correct spot. --Kazeyo 19:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes Go for it--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 20:40, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Yasuki Hatake Actually, due to the fact that Sharingan was physically transplanted into Kakashi he doesn't carry the genetic traits for the kekkei genkai in his DNA. Therefore, he can't pass on the Sharingan to his descendants. Sorry, I know this is probably a let down of sorts. Was your main interest in writing this character making a descendant of Kakashi or having a Sharingan user? Based on your answer you could probably develop a decent character. Though, I'd run the idea past an Admin if its about having the Sharingan before you add it to a character, just to prevent unnecessary complications. If I can help out in any other way, don't hesitate to ask. --Kazeyo 04:34, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I think that you'll get the quickest response if you discuss you ask Fenix. Though, I must stress that you have your character's concept completed to its fullest before you propose it to him. Due to the close proximity to canon, it's going to be difficult for you to find approval unless you come up with something quite original. Therefore, a super-Kakashi, who doesn't have to worry about the Sharingan's chakra drain on him and possesses the dōjutsu in both eyes, isn't going to go over well. Good luck on trying to figure this out. --Kazeyo 22:40, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ________________ Yo, after looking over your work...I've become interested in RPing against one, or more, of your characters. Also...if you want, I can put Yasuki's picture inside his infobox for you. If you're interested...hit me up and we'll see what we can come up with. --Kazeyo 00:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, I suppose I'll let you go with whatever character you want. Though, if it's Yasuki, I'll need you to clarify if he is descended from Kakashi (like you said on my talk page), or if Kakashi is descended from Yasuki (like your character page says). That way their aren't any issues regarding timelines. Since I challenged you, it's only fair to let you set up the scenario and location in a way that best suits you. I look forward to our battle. --Kazeyo 05:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) As for fixing the image in the infobox, it looks like Fenix handled it for the most part. I simply took the liberty of cleaning up the duplicate image and didn't touch anything else. --Kazeyo 05:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Roshi Fix You just had a small problem in the infobox's code. I just fixed it real quick, it shouldn't be a problem anymore. On a side not, I'm still looking forward to our match. Talk to you later. --Kazeyo 02:20, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Naah, it's okay. I just think it's kind of a hidden technique or something. I should've written somewhere that I wanted to have it for myself, hehe... Ruffy 20:30, October 20, 2011 (UTC)